


five times klaus learned a thing

by ObliqueOptimism



Series: five times fics (mostly about klaus if we're being honest about ourselves, which we are) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Smart Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: Five times the fam realizes Klaus actually knows helpful information.
Series: five times fics (mostly about klaus if we're being honest about ourselves, which we are) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528235
Comments: 38
Kudos: 881
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	five times klaus learned a thing

**Author's Note:**

> I'M DRUNK I WROTE THIS WHILE DRUNK AM POSTING WHILE DRUNK shh don't tell on me please

Diego didn’t show up like he’d said he would. While Klaus would think nothing of it if he was going to meet him, he was going to meet their mother and go for a walk with her at the park. So obviously something was wrong. So he got into a taxi and went to the gym.

He went to the back entrance of the gym, not wanting to deal with any of the gym rats that tended to frequent. They didn’t tend to hassle him much, but Klaus was worried about Diego. It wasn’t like him to not show up for an outing with mom. 

Letting himself into the boiler room that Diego called his apartment, Klaus was able to let out a sigh of relief. He wasn’t hurt or dying or already dead.

He was surrounded by tools, shirt off, music playing softly.

Klaus clompted in, making sure to make enough noise in the combat boots he stole from Diego. 

“What do you want, Klaus?” Diego sounded mad already.

“You missed your date with mom,” Klaus said, moving closer to see what the issue was. It seemed as if the boiler in his room was giving Diego problems. “I was sure you were dying.”

“No, this fucking this is broke and since I live here, Al thinks I can fix it,” Diego growled.

“ _Are_ you _saying_ you _don’t_ know _how_ to _fix_ a _boiler?_ ” Klaus asked. “You live in a boiler room!”

“Oh get off your high horse!” Diego turned to him, “Like you know any better!”

“Do you want me to take a look?” Klaus asked, moving closer.

“No, I don’t want you to break it more,” Diego sighed. “I think I have to call a guy.”

“I’m the guy,” Klaus said. “You call me.”

“No?”

“Yes?”

“No.”

“Diego! I can fix this!” Klaus gestured to the boiler. “Probably, anyway.”

“ _What?_ ” 

“This is a Burnham Boiler?” Klaus said, just giving it a look. “Looks like it’s from the 88 series?”

“What. The. _Fuck_.”

“Fuck you!” Klaus exclaimed, finally standing beside Diego. “What’s the issue?”

“It’s not heating right,” Diego muttered. 

“Did you check the pressure or thermostat?” Klaus asked. 

“What?”

“I will take that a _no_ ,” Klaus muttered, giving the boiler a once over. “Lets up the pressure real quick and I’ll see if I can find a newer thermostat to switch it with if that doesn’t work. Want a used thermostat? They’re cheaper?” Klaus pulled out his phone.

“How do you know this shit?” Diego watched as Klaus upped the pressure.

“Oh, uh, Barry taught me. Barry fixed boilers and furnaces and things,” Klaus said, looking closer the boiler. 

“Who the fuck is Barry? Is he the guy who shoved your face into a showerhead?” Diego glared.

“ _Technically yes_ , that guy was named Barry. But this is a different Barry. He’s a dead dude.” Klaus stepped back, looking closer at his phone, “Jerry says he’s got some thermostats for you. Shall I have him drop one off?”

“Jerry?” Diego scoffed.

“Sure, the local lumber store? Diego, it took two seconds to google the local lumber store. They have a lot there, Diego, please,” Klaus said, giving his brother a look.

Diego shrugged, “Fine, whatever.”

Klaus nodded, “Cool. Jerry says he’ll send a guy.”

“Gary?” Diego joked.

“Terry, _actually_ ,” Klaus scolded.

“ _Jesus._ ”

“No, Terry. _Terry_ ,” Klaus corrected.

“Of course,” Diego rolled his eyes.

Klaus waited a few minutes until Terry texted that he was outside. He took some of Diego’s money and exchanged it for a new thermostat. He then changed it himself. “And now, we wait.”

So they did.

After an hour and a half, Diego sat up from where he laid on the floor, watching _Love, Actually_ “It worked? The boiler has calmed down.”

Klaus nodded, not taking his eyes off the tv, “Sure, of course. Now _shut up_! I gotta find out what happens to Colin Firth!”

Diego stared at Klaus who was watching the movie. He knew how to fix the boiler, a ghost has taught him enough of the basics that he didn’t even need a consult to fix the boiler. 

Diego knew who he’d call next time the boiler made noise and wouldn't shut up. Insomnia via boiler was never fun. He’d have to make it up to Klaus. Maybe, get a mani pedi together.

**Author's Note:**

> obliqueoptimism @ tumblr


End file.
